


We'll Burn it All Down

by TwinCarcino



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Bullying, Eating Disorders, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Murder, Nobody is Okay in this, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-10-26 01:51:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10776954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinCarcino/pseuds/TwinCarcino
Summary: Senior Year and Peridot has found herself in a mess of webs. Having joined the vicious popular girls is one thing, being attracted to the mysterious new girl Lapis Lazuli is another. She can manage both, but murder? Now, that's a whole different story.





	1. Chapter 1

“Logdate; September 1st, 2017,” Peridot mumbled as she spoke into her Sony recorder, her voice low as she sat at her table in the lunchroom so that only the Sony device could hear her giving her digital journal entry. “You know? I’ve always thought myself as a good person, sure, I’ve made mistakes, but who hasn’t? I like to think that everyone’s good on the inside. But, here we are. First day of senior year. I look around at all these people who I’ve known for _years_ , and I wonder; What happened?”

She let her eyes roam the spacious room and glanced at the students that sat and moved. She could think of all the names in her head that she’d seen them get called or that they’d called others through the many years of school. Freak. Slut. Four-Eyes. Lard-Ass. These students would be called that, and then they’d turn around and lash at someone else with the same names. A vicious, hateful cycle.

Peridot sighed as she tugged at one of the drawstrings of her green hoodie as she put her recorder back in her bag. Her hoodie was several sizes too big for her, but it was comfortable, and in the end, that was all she really cared about. Comfort over style. Despite it being the first day of school, Peridot was stuck sitting alone today. Her usual tablemate of her entire life at school and her best friend, Amethyst Gartner, was sick today and couldn’t make it to the first day of school, leaving Peridot on her own in this jungle.

She almost expected the students to actually be nice, but that proved wrong. The seniors instantly began picking on the freshmen and other seniors. Despite the summer break and being a bit older, they were still behaving as they did the previous four years. Out of the corner of her eye, she watched some football players shove a student over and knocked their tray to the ground, watched as another table watched and laughed at the display.

This was her high school, but it was less a school and more of a Thunderdome.

What happened to the good old days of grade school? She could remember with clarity back when they were little kids, taking naps together, playing and laughing together. They always stood up for one another, were always so happy to play, never judging, never hurting. She remembered playing tag with these people, playing hide and seek, sharing cookies and crayons. Always so happy, always so kind. But, then they got bigger, they got bigger and meaner. Formed their cliques, declared war, turned school life and childhoods into a war zone.

It took all Peridot had for self-control to remember to just breathe, take deep breaths and relax so as to not let the Hell around her brought upon by her classmates to get to her. Nothing would be achieved if she got angry at everyone. In middle school and freshman year, she’d lashed out at the entire world in her frustration at those around her and she barely made a dent. All it did was waste energy and time. Just, hold her breath, count to ten.

All she had to do was survive for nine more months. Nine months, thirty-six weeks, two hundred and fifty-two more days. Just count them down one day at a time and before she knew it she’d be graduating.

College was going to be a paradise in comparison if she wasn’t dead by June.

Peridot took another deep breath to calm down when she felt a student shoulder check her and trip, yelling out that _she_ needed to watch it despite her being seated and not at fault. Just another day of the same things. Despite how self-centered and conceited these people were, they were still people. They could be good people again like when they were all little. If they changed into such jerks, who was to say they couldn’t change to be good and kind again once they were older?

Maybe she was just a hopeless optimist.

She wanted desperately to believe that everyone could be good despite how horrible they were. But, high school really made it hard to believe that. No matter where you were on the totem pole, you harassed and abused someone else. The ones at the top were the ones that made her have the hardest time trusting that there were good in these people.

The blonde glanced over at the table at the center of the lunchroom where the group resided. The Queens of the high school and two of the most infamous football players on the team.

She glanced at the first, a behemoth of a woman with a long mane of bleached white hair. Her skin was dark, but it had lighter patches which gave her an almost tiger-like appearance. Jasper Gartner. One of the two females on the football team and one of the biggest students in the entire school. Third year as a linebacker for the Beach City football team and fifth year of smacking lunch trays and being a huge clod. She was one of the worst bullies in the entire school, terrorized anyone and everyone just for the joy of it.

Honestly? Jasper hadn’t always been so bad. She was just another example of how drastic people changed. The woman had been for the longest time a grade ahead of Peridot. But, she’d been held back a year in the seventh grade after failing, and the two had been in the same grade ever since. They’d known each other for even longer before that. Back in elementary school, the two had been friends, she’d looked up to Jasper as a big sister. While Jasper had always been the biggest of her class, Peridot had always been the smallest. As a little kid, she’d been rather weak, she got sick pretty easily and was a bit on the frail side. Jasper had taken to looking after her in school, acted as a bodyguard.

Back then, Jasper was always watching out for Peridot and Amethyst, who was Jaspers younger sister. Despite being a year ahead of her, she always played with the two on the playground. Made sure no one harassed or picked on the two. Sometimes she’d carry Peridot around on the playground if she was too tired, and during the winter she’d join them for snowball fights and snowmen construction. But, somewhere around the fourth or fifth grade, she had started putting distance between them. By middle school, Jasper became a bit of a bully and cut all ties with Peridot, and apparently, she started picking on Amethyst back home too. Once she hit high school, she’d become an active jerk; harassing and beating students, threatening them and instilling fear into them.

It was hard to imagine that she was the same girl Peridot used to share her cookies with.

Beside her was her best friend, Bismuth Julian. One of the receivers on the football team and just as big and strong as Jasper. Her most noticeable trait being her rainbow dreads and God awful 'Bismuth' jokes. She and Jasper became friends during freshmen year and had become inseparable ever since. While she wasn’t necessarily as hostile or aggressive as Jasper, let alone malicious, Bismuth could be just as terrible a person as the other.

She’d beaten people up, had a pair of brass knuckles she’d called the Breaking Point that she’d use if someone got on her bad side. She could be nicer and friendlier than Jasper, but she wasn’t much better. Even more, she was the _smartest_ person on the football team and considering Peridot had seen her test scores, it was kind of a sad. The only classes Bismuth excelled were ones where she built things in, everything else she barely passed.

Those two were a team made in Hell. Always seen by one another, no one could control what they did. None, except for maybe the queens of the school, that is.

At the table also were three tall, thin women who turned heads wherever they went. Looking perfect, acting perfect, acting as if they were the center of the universe, and as far as they were concerned they might as well be that. The Pearls. No matter what kind of Hell the school was, no matter what kind of problems or chaos was happening, the three would float above it all.

Her eyes fell on them each one at a time.

Pearl Crystals. Part of a ballet group and during the winter she was part of a local, yearly figure skating tournament. Had plenty of awards for the both of them and was pretty good at both. She was skinny as a stick and weighed as much as one. Her peach hair had gotten cut into a pixie cut sometime during the summer, complained endlessly last year about how it being so long would get in the way during her dance routines.

Pearl Bleu. No real known personality and nobody outside her circle of friends had ever heard her say anything more than a few words at a time. Her hair was dyed a light blue and always covered her eyes, honestly, Peridot couldn’t remember a day she’d ever seen those hidden eyes. Her hair was in some relatively cute shy girl style and she had the same shy girl air about her. Always wearing blue and acting like a timid puppy. All Peridot knew for sure was that she ran the school yearbook and newspaper.

Then there was Pearl Goldsberg, the fearsome leader of the group. The Almighty. The smug leader with yellow-as-can-be blonde hair in an updo and an attitude of absolute authority. She was a mythic bitch.

Those three, they’re as high as can be on the social food chain. Student or teacher; no one bothers them, no one harasses them, not even Jasper dared get on their bad side. They’re untouchable, unstoppable. Peridot would give virtually _anything_ to be like that just for one day. To go a day where people left her alone, where no one picked on her because of her size or that her interests or appearance. 

It would never happen, but hey, a girl can dream.

Shaking her head, Peridot got up from her seat at the table and grabbed her backpack, making her way out of the lunch room to find somewhere more private and peaceful to spend her remaining time for lunch before continuing with classes. Somewhere far away from the other students of the school where she couldn’t be bothered by them.

* * *

A new school

How many schools does this one make it? Ten? Twelve?

She honestly wasn’t sure; she’d stopped keeping count after the fourth. What’s the point of keeping track of how many schools you go to anyways, when you’re only there for six months at most before you’re off on the road again to a new town and new school? There wasn’t a point to keeping track of schools, of names or faces. They were gone in a flash anyways.

Lapis Lazuli sighed as she sat in the bathroom stall, backpack on the ground as she buried her face in her hands. Her head throbbed.

Just seven more months. Seven months and she’d be eighteen. She could cut herself off from her mother, stay in this town if she felt like it or move to someplace she actually enjoyed living at. Seven months and she could be done with all of this.

Her birthday couldn’t come sooner.

It was the first day of school and already Lapis was suffering. She didn’t like these students; they were no better than the countless other schools she’d been to. Everyone in this school, student or teacher, were awful. Awful, disgusting little monsters that she couldn’t wait to be done with. Students were wild demons and the teachers, they didn’t, _couldn’t_ do anything to help anyone even if they tried. All anyone here cared about was themselves, it was painfully clear to see. It made her sick to her stomach.

People noticed right away that she was new, even if it was the first day of school for everyone, she stood out as the new kid. The one person no one recognized. They whispered not-to-subtly to one another about her, not caring if she could hear them or not. Comments, underhanded remarks, and already the rumor or two. All done as though she wouldn’t notice. God, it disgusted her.

Her hands were shaking; her head was pounding. Fuck, she shouldn’t have skipped her meds today.

These next several months were just another round of Hell for her. Summer had been a nice little break; she didn’t have to deal with other teens. She could just go bury herself in whatever safe haven she’d found in the last town she lived in with her mom. She could hide away from the world and not have to deal with anyone.

But now that school has started up again, she would have to deal with these assholes for eight hours a day, five days a week. Freedom from this Hell, it was so close but so far away at the same time. Screw school, once she hit eighteen, she was dropping out of school along with cutting ties with her mom. She’d find a way to survive without a high school diploma somehow. Maybe she could sell her art or something, something that could allow her minimal interactions with societies filth.

God, her head felt like it was spinning.

There was a spot outside, a little corner away from the prying eyes of school cameras. There might not be anyone over there.  She still had a bit of time before class. Plenty to sneak out and release.

It was a miracle her breathing was still steady as she sat up on the toilet seat, flushing it just to give the pretense that she’d been using it. Grabbing her backpack, she made her way to the sink and began to scrub at her hands with a bit more force than was necessary, leaving her skin red and raw. The sting would tide her over until she reached that spot outside of school.

Glancing up at the mirror, she took note of her appearance. Her blue hair was a bit out of place, her eyes were a bit bloodshot from insomnia, and heavy bags marred her skin. She hadn’t had a good night’s sleep in God only knew how long. She hadn’t had a good night or day in even longer.

Taking a deep breath to steady herself, Lapis turned off the water and quickly dried her hands before hurrying to the door. She threw it open and stepped out without any hesitation, only to ram into someone as soon as she stepped out, both tripping and colliding into the floor.

While Lapis ground her teeth against the sting when her knees hit the tiles, the other girl let out an audible and pained yelp.

“Oh, sorry,” Lapis muttered as she picked up a pair of glasses that had hit the ground and handed them to the other girl who was rubbing her lower back. Must have landed wrong when Lapis barreled into her. She didn’t feel bad about it, too numb inside to really care about the opinions and feelings of others. But still, it was good manners to at least act like she was concerned and sorry.

The girl looked up and Lapis was greeted with bright green and tired eyes, “No, it’s okay,” she said in a slightly nasally voice as she reached out to take the glasses from Lapis. “I wasn’t looking where I was going.”

As they stood up, the bluenette took this moment to give the girl a once over. She was quite short, only coming up to Lapis’ shoulders, though if she counted the height her hair added on, the blonde tufts seemingly defying gravity in their messy, untamed, almost triangular appearance, then Lapis would say she reached her chin. She was practically drowning in an oversized green hoodie with a few alien themed pins on it, and apart from that… there wasn’t really much that Lapis could say stuck out to her about this girl.

She was pretty small, maybe a freshman?

“You okay? You look like you hit the ground pretty hard,” Lapis said instead, moving out of the way so some other girls could come and leave the bathroom.

She shook her head, “I’m fine, thanks for asking though,” she added with a smile. It was kind of cute if Lapis was being honest. In the same way a sad, soul-crushed puppy was cute.

But, if she was any judge of it, then Lapis would say she had spent enough time being nice and polite with manners and such garbage. The girl was okay, no serious injuries. Time to move on, she needed to move on. “Well if you say so, then I’m going to get moving. See you around,” Lapis said, maybe a bit curtly, moving to walk around the blonde. She heard a faint ‘bye,’ as she moved down the halls.

There was urgency in her steps as she walked down the cold tiles, past the loud students as she made a beeline for the doors. She had maybe fifteen minutes before class started. Her hands were shaking; her head was throbbing. She needed to find a release before she got back to class or she might not survive the rest of the day.

Dealing with the student had only delayed her in her mission. She should have just gotten up and left, not stuck around to make sure that the girl was okay. Well, what’s done is done.

Stepping outside of the school into the fresh air was like freedom, even if it was just brief, and she wasted no time finding that hidden corner of the school, away from the cameras and prying eyes of the students and faculty.


	2. Chapter 2

Not even a week yet and school was as hectic as expected. A few changes had been made, of course. The hierarchy of the school had to be altered each year when the seniors of the previous year graduated and the freshmen of the new year arrived. New people, some fresh bloods stood above the rest, some stood even lower than the rest. So, the social ladder was changed. Usually it was the upperclassmen going even higher, it was rare for a freshmen to be high up on the food chain. But; exceptions occurred now and then.

More importantly; Peridot was infinitely ready to just throw in the towel and never get out of bed again, and the first week wasn’t even over yet!

It wasn’t that she hated school; she was one of the students who actually enjoyed what the teachers taught. Mostly. She had her favorite classes and her least favorite like anyone else, but she enjoyed them all to some extent. But. It was the classmates that made it horrible for her.

Screw what she said at the first day of school. None of her classmates were good people, and if one more snickering dick threw a crumpled up wad of paper at her in chemistry, she was going to punch someone in the face.

Okay, maybe not. She didn’t necessarily have the size, or physical strength, to actually do that. But, she could dream.

At least she wasn’t getting locked in the large senior lockers anymore like freshmen year. Just because she was small and skinny some jock thought it would be funny to see if she could fit in an empty locker. Thank God Amethyst knew how to pick the locks on them.

Speaking of Amethyst.

Peridot quickly stood up, a smile wide on her face as she waved a hand at her best friend, a student who was almost as short as her with hair bleached white. “Hey! Hey, Amethyst! Over here!” she yelled, perhaps a bit _too_ loudly as she waved to try and catch the girls attention.

It wasn’t hard to Amethyst to notice her, and she pushed through other students to reach Peridot. Unlike the blonde, Amethyst was pretty forceful despite her size and was able to intimidate a good number of people. She was loud, rambunctious, fun and just a wild girl to be around, the opposite of Peridot. It was a wonder how the two managed to be friends for so long.

Sliding onto the seat, Amethyst plopped two trays down in front of her, “Hey, Per, what’s up?” Amethyst asked as she grabbed one of the pizza slices on Tray No. 1. Another thing to keep in mind about Amethyst; she liked food, ate enough for her and Peridot both. While she was active enough to stay away from being overweight, what with her wrestling matches and friendly fights, it _did_ leave her a bit on the chubby side. Not that it made her any less attractive; she was a really beautiful girl, Peridot had trouble understanding why so many people couldn’t see it.

“Oh, you know, same old, same old,” Peridot answered as she snuck one of the fries off Tray No. 2, her own food and tray gone after a run in with Jasper and Bismuth which ended with her lunch on the floor and the two athletes laughing. If Amethyst noticed the food theft, she said nothing about it.

“I take it your day’s been pretty boring,” Amethyst responded as she leaned back with her feet on the table and her chair leaning precariously on the back two legs. If a teacher saw, they’d have a fit. “I still say it sucks balls that we didn’t get into that many classes together. If we had more than just english together, your day would have been exciting as Hell.”

Peridot couldn’t help but smile a little at that, “I would probably be in detention each week.”

“Still, more fun than wasting your life away in a library studying.”

“I’m just making sure to put forth effort into my academics unlike some,” Peridot answered with a playful bite to her tone, “Which reminds me, I think you’ll be needing this so you can continue to slack off in your academics,” as she said that, Peridot rummaged through her backpack before pulling out a rather official looking absence note for the school. Complete with signatures and writing from different people. Or so it looked.

Amethyst snatched it from her hands as soon as it was out in the open, “Aw, man, thanks!” she said as she looked over the note, “You’re the best! I’ll just pop this down at the main office before last period and then hang out with the fam. You are a lifesaver.”

The blonde shrugged as she continued munching on fries from the second tray, “Hey,forging documents is what I do best,” it wasn’t really a lie. Peridot had a talent for memorization and copying. She was good, _really_ good at copying the handwriting of a good number of people in this school. Her teachers and several of her classmates. Hell, she could even copy Jaspers handwriting, and that was a miracle itself just to be able to read. It was a gift, really.

A gift she’d been using since freshmen year to escape trouble with forged hall passes, absence notes, excuses and other documents to save herself and Amethyst.

“Seriously, girl, if you want to join me, you’re more than welcome,” Amethyst added as she slipped the note into her backpack. “They won’t bite, and my girls would love you. They’re a friendly batch.”

“From what you’ve told me, they sound like an army of you,” Peridot pointed a fry at her as she said that, “I’m not sure I can handle that many Amethysts.”

“Hey, the world needs more of me.”

Peridot just shrugged at that, munching on the fry that she had previously brandished at Amethyst like some accusing tool. The girls continued to chat, their conversation shifting over to other topics as they ate in the loud cafeteria of the high school.

Occasionally a student or two would come over, knowing either Peridot or Amethyst they’d make a snide comment and then laugh like it was some world class joke. Peridot would look away, grit her teeth and bite her tongue while Amethyst would shoot back an even sharper comment right back at them which would leave them red in the face and storming off. She had to admit, Amethyst was a much better smooth talker than Peridot, she could make an insult or compliment at the drop of the hat. Whatever nasty thing someone said to her, she’d send back at them twice as hard.

It was a talent, really.

After a while, the cafeteria began thinning out and Peridot took a look at her phone. “Lunch is almost done,” she announced to her friend as she stood up from her seat and grabbed her bag, “I’m going to head out, do you want to dump one of your trays for you?” she offered as she gestured to the almost empty trays that Amethyst had brought over to the table.

Her friend shook her head as she continued to munch on the food, “Nah. I’ll go toss them when I finish,” she replied and gave Peridot a light swat to her back. Perhaps a bit lower than Peridot would have liked, but Amethyst probably miscalculated, “You go get out of here, do what you need to do. I’ll catch you later, aight?”

“Yeah,” the blonde nodded as she stepped away, “Try not to get into to much trouble with your group when you sneak out.”

“You worry too much, but, I’ll be careful, thanks.”

With that, the two said their goodbyes and parted ways. Amethyst remained seated at the table to finish off her large lunch as Peridot made her way past the sea of students on their ways to their lockers or classes. She was on her way to the restroom herself. Regardless of if she had to actually go or not, it still offered her a moment of silence and privacy from the other students. That’s all she cared about in the end. A small break and a moment of peace.

Even if it had to be done on a toilet in a school bathroom.

Slipping into the somewhat spacious bathroom, with faded pink stalls marred with notes and writing in permanent marker, and sinks stained by makeup spills and… well, she kind of _hoped_ the red stuff wasn’t blood, but, she wasn’t confident. Peridot did a single glance around to see how many others might be in there, she was alone, and with a hint of a smile she made her way to the last stall.

The door creaked as she closed it, and she had to push the door up a bit just to get it to lock. As was the issue with many of the bathroom stalls in this school. But, when she was done she let out a sigh and sat down with her backpack on the ground.

She didn’t have to do anything. But, just taking a breather now and then was nice. It helped her to collect her thoughts now and then.

Sure, there wasn’t much time left before classes, but, she could easily write up a note excusing her tardiness and the teachers would buy it completely. That’s why she was so relaxed as she slumped and let out a breath of air, sinking down like a deflated balloon.

The year was only starting and already she felt dead. Peridot swore the harassment and bullying only got worse since last year. Like, the fact that they were seniors gave the usual bullies an idea that they had more power, and lashed out at students like her even more mercilessly. It was awful. But, Peridot just had to tough it out. It wasn’t like a saving grace was just going to walk through the bathroom doors and her problems would be solved like that.

As soon as that thought crossed her mind, the tell-tale clicks of heels against the tile floors made her head snap up and turn in the direction of the noise. She could make out three sets of footsteps coming into the bathroom. One of whom hurried to one of the stalls, and through the cracks in the stall door she could make out the other two standing before a mirror before the sound of heaving made her reel back in worry.

“Oh, _grow up,_  Pearl. Bulimia is so last year,” Pearl or rather Pearl Goldsberg chided as she opened a makeup bag onto the bathroom counter and began carefully reapplying her eyeliner.

Beside her, Pearl Bleu was tentatively standing to the side. Head bowed low and hands fidgeting as she glanced at Pearl Goldsberg and then back to the stall where Pearl Crystals was. “Maybe… maybe you should see a doctor, Pearl,” she offered, her voice so soft and timid, as though she was afraid of just voicing her own suggestion.

“I’m fine, Pearl, really,” Pearl assured as she wiped her mouth with some toilet paper, “Do one of you guys have a mint or gum?”

As the group talked, Peridot felt herself frozen in her seat, unsure how to react to this at all. Should she just stay in the stall and hope no one notices her until they leave? Should she stand up and leave now while they’re there, and risk them taking notice of her, and not in a good way? She really didn’t want to cause trouble, especially with them, and just crossing their path could be enough for Pearl Goldsberg… or rather Yellow Pearl as the school called her so as to not mix her with the others, to ruin ones reputation.

She picked up her bag and hugged it close to her chest as she waited.

“You might as well start packing mouthwash into your bag each morning,” Yellow Pearl rolled her eyes as she fished out a few breath mints from her bag. “And a toothbrush too, especially if you’re just going to vomit every day after lunch. Save everyone else the trouble of taking care of you for you.”

Pearl gagged a few more times into the bowl before she managed to speak again, “I can’t fit it in my bag. Trust me, I would pack an entire oral hygiene kit if I had room. The textbooks this year are pretty big, and my locker is already stuffed.”

“Oh quit your whining and excuses,” Yellow Pearl snapped as she took out a tube of lipstick. She didn’t even bat an eyelash as the bell rang, “We’re going shopping after school, got it, Pearl? I need some new shoes, and you honestly need to find a better attire. That is just hideous,” she cringed as she looked at Bleu.

Honestly, Blues outfit wasn’t even that bad. It was more subdue than the bright attention-getting clothing that Yellow and Pearl wore, but it suited her, she was cute in it. Any guy and girl wouldn’t think twice before saying that what she wore was attractive. But, Yellows standards were terrifyingly high.

“Right… it is kind of ugly,” Blue mumbled as she tugged at the bottom of her nice blue blouse, not daring to look the pack leader in the face, “sorry, Pearl.”

“And stop your mumbling! God, you know how much I hate mumbling, how many times do I have to say it before it gets through that thick skull of yours?” she added much more loudly and forcefully than needed.

Blue flinched back, hands trembling as she grasped at her shirt even tighter, “Sorry,” she said softly, but under the piercing glare of the head Pearl, managed to say louder, if not in a shaky voice, “Sorry, Pearl.” It wasn’t that loud, but, at least it wasn’t a mumble and that was good enough for Yellow. Though she was still irritated by it.

Peridot couldn’t help but frown a little as she listened to Yellow berate her friend like that. A sting of pity struck her chest. Well, it wasn’t that surprising. Pearl Goldsberg wasn’t known as the devil queen of high school for nothing.

The door slammed open with force and hard clicks against the bathroom door echoed. They were footsteps every student knew, and the sound gave birth to terror in the hearts of any who heard it, as they knew the domineering, nightmarish woman who those footsteps belonged too.

“Ah. Pearl and Pearl,” Ms. Yella Diamond began, her tone almost condescending as she towered over the two students, arms crossed against her chest. Like Pearl Goldsberg, her attire was yellow from her heels to her hair, but hers was much more intimidating than Goldsberg. Her expression turned to mild disgust as Pearl began heaving again, “...and Pearl. It seems you three must not have heard the bell over the sound of all the vomiting. You’re late to class.”

Yellow Pearl was perhaps the only student in the school not intimidated by the vice principal, in fact some times it looked like she even admired that cruel woman. She smiled easily as she put her lipstick down on the counter, “Pearl wasn’t feeling well; it must have been something she ate, you know how awful and unhealthy school food is,” she lied smoothly, “We’re just being good friends and helping her.”

With any other teacher, that would have been enough. But, Yella Diamond was not any other teacher. She was a brick wall that wouldn’t be moved so easily.

“Helping her? Well, not without a hall pass you’re not,” the tall woman was practically mocking the Pearls as she said that, condescension plain to see. “A weeks detention for all of you; skipping will add another week to your sentence. I’ll see you three after school.”

It was like a lightbulb going off in Peridots head. She opened her bag and pulled out one of her pre-printed slips of papers for emergency notes and signatures for school. Hastily she picked a teacher in mind and began scribbling on the paper with an excuse in mind. Her movements were fast and she stood up from the toilet, flushed for show and burst out of the stall before the vice principal could turn around.

“Actually, Ms. Diamond!” Peridot called out as she held the slip out, “all four of us are out on a hall pass. We’re helping Pearl with the yearbook, we just had to make a stop because, like Pearl said… sick team member.”

As Yella ripped the slip from Peridots hand, the short blonde prayed that she wouldn’t see through the lie. She watched as golden eyes read through the slip, mouthing the words to herself as she narrowed her eyes. Analyzing every last detail with precise scrutiny.

After what felt like eternity, she tossed it back to Peridot, “I see you’re all listed,” she sounded reluctant to accept it, a certain hate for being cheated out of giving the Pearls some punishment. “Fine. Hurry up and get where you need to be,” she said, turning on her heels and marching out as though she was in search for some other student to terrorize.

Peridot felt relief course through her chest, only for it to freeze in fear as Yellow plucked the note from her hand and began reading it herself.

There were a few moments of silence, long enough for Pearl to flush and make her way to the sink so she could rinse her mouth, wash her hands and toss in a mint. Eventually, Yellow did speak, slow and calculated, “This is an _excellent_ forgery,” she complimented and looked up at Peridot with narrowed eyes, “Who are you?”

“Peridot,” she answered quickly, looking away for a moment. This… this could be her chance. She’d just saved these three from the clutches of Yella Diamond. There had to be some prize to that, right? “I… I have a request.”

Yellow raised a brow, hands on her hips, “What request?”

Now or never. Taking a deep breath, Peridot looked up at the three Pearls as she spoke, “Let me sit at your table with you at lunch. Just once! No talking required. If people think you guys tolerate me, then they’ll finally leave me alone,” she explained. What she got as an answer was the three laughing at the mere idea of someone like Peridot sitting among them. But, she was quick to add on. “Before you answer, I also do report cards, permission slips, and absence notes, and I can forge parents or doctors notes if given some samples of their handwriting.”

That had certainly gotten their attention, she could see their eyes light up at the possibilities that Peridot had just laid out before them.

Blue raised her hand, “Do you also do-”

“Shut up, Pearl!” Yellow was quick to snap at her, earning a quiet ‘Sorry, Pearl', in response. She took a step forward, cupping Peridots chin under her fingers and tilting her head up. “For a tiny, little nobody… you’re not entirely hopeless. You’ve got good bone structure,” she mused, examining Peridot as though she were a critic looking over a piece of art for its flaws.

Pearl took Peridot by her other side, “Your face certainly is symmetrical, that’s always important. Though your sense of style is just awful.”

She was shouldered aside as Yellow moved Peridot to stand directly in front of her, hands running through her short blonde hair and running over her sides, accessing what she’d be working with. “This could work, yes, we can work with this,” she mused to herself before stepping back. “You want your chance at popularity, well, you won’t get it looking like that. Meet us after school at Pearls car. Don’t be late.”

“Also, I’d recommend being ready to memorize some handwritings as well,” Pearl added as she stepped back and looked to Blue, “This could really work. This is perfect,” she said to their quiet companion.

Blue nodded, ducking her head, not speaking up anymore now that it wasn’t just the Pearls, and not wanting to be told to shut up again.

With that decided, Yellow gave another nod to herself and began her exit with the others following her. “Oh, and thanks for the save with the hall pass. I think you and I will get along just fine.”

When they were gone, Peridot had to bring a hand up to rest on her chest, unable to belive what had just happened. She’d talked to a Pearl. Not only that, but she’d be spending after school with the Pearls. This was… this was a dream come true for so many students.

She was wrong, miracles do come by walking through bathroom doors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lapis will be back next chapter, don't worry. As usual, tell me what you thought, I love hearing your opinions and thoughts of the story.  
> Also; for those who are also reading The Moon is Beautiful, Isn't it? I decided to follow the lead of what happened with some of my favorite fanfics and created a tumblr blog for the fic. https://the-moon-is-beautiful-official.tumblr.com/ feel free to send me whatever questions you want regarding the fic on there.


	3. Chapter 3

It was almost hard to believe the agreement Peridot had made with the Pearls was real, and as time ticked on and the members she shared classes with ignored her very existence, she grew more and more certain that it was just a lie. Yeah, like they would want anything to do with someone like her anyway. It wasn’t like it would really bother Peridot too much if their agreement to let her sit with them just once didn’t happen. It was just a chance to avoid any the harassment she had to deal with over the past few years, after all.

So, when school finally let out hours later, and Peridot had packed up her bag after a trip to her locker and made her way out of the school, she was given a quick surprise. The moment she descended the stairs, she was grabbed by her waist and hoisted high into the air by someone  _ much  _ larger than herself. 

“W-What?!” Peridot stammered out in a cry of alarm as she was held up and her assailant began walking. Craning her head back, she saw dark skin and multi-colored hair. “B-Bismuth? What are you--let me go!” she yelled, trying to squirm out of the athlete's arms to no avail. A few people looked over to see what the commotion was but quickly turned to look away as Peridot was carried off to the school's parking lot. 

Bismuth laughed, but her grip never eased up as she carried Peridot like the girl weighed nothing to her, “Relax, half-pint!” the receiver told her as she carried her past vehicles, both new and hand-me-downs, “Man, you’re a spitfire!” she laughed again at the energy Peridot put in trying to get out of her grip.

All Peridot could think of was she was being carried off to Jasper and other jocks. Probably for some fun beating down the nerd. It wasn’t any secret at school that Jasper and her friends would drag students that’d gotten on her nerve or became her prey to an area beyond the parking lot for some beatings and shakedowns. They’d probably sent Bismuth to collect her this time. Maybe it was because she was talking with the Pearls. Jasper and Bismuth were who Yellow sent after people who she felt needed to learn a lesson.

But rather than be taken away to her demise, Bismuth just put her down by some cars. Not dropped or thrown. She just lowered Peridot down onto her feet and gave her a hearty pat on the back, “See! That wasn’t so bad, was it?” she asked.

Peridot was still somewhat confused and dazed by being dragged off by one of the football players and it took her a moment to gather herself and where she was. 

The large rainbow haired woman had put Peridot down beside a dark blue Mustang, and beside it was a black truck. Jasper sat in the bed of the truck with a blushing and giggling Pearl on her lap, the two in the middle of some flirting by the looks of it. Blue stood quietly between the two vehicles, hands clasped behind her and head tipped down as she looked at the ground. Directly in front of Peridot and Bismuth stood the almighty Yellow Pearl in waiting, designer shoe tapping impatiently against the asphalt as she crossed her arms. A scowl was on her face as she looked at Peridot and then at Bismuth.

“Took you long enough, could you have been any slower in grabbing her, you muscle bound moron?” the woman snipped as she glared at the athlete, “We’ve been wasting valuable time while you took forever and ever!”

Bismuth didn’t even seem offended by Yellow, grinning as she leaned against the truck and crossed her large arms over her chest, “Wow, feisty as always, Pearl. Maybe take a chill pill, okay?” she grinned, “Still, surprise you’re picking string bean here, she doesn’t look your type, y’know?” she said that as she gave Peridot a nudge that almost knocked the smaller girl off her feet.

Turning her nose up, Yellow just scoffed, “Whatever. Get in the car, we’re going shopping,” she said, grabbing Peridot by the wrist and yanking her to the blue vehicle. “Pearl! Either just go and fuck or stop your flirting and get over here!” she yelled, causing Pearl to turn bright red. The woman stammered a goodbye to Jasper and hopped out of the back of the truck as she hurried over to the car.

It wasn’t really like Peridot had much of a choice or not in the matter of going with the Pearls or not. Not when Blue grabbed her bag from her and tossed it into the trunk of the car and Yellow shoved her into the backseat. At least, it looked like the deal she made with them held some water to it. Shopping wasn’t really her thing, she hated going to malls so this wasn’t really something she was looking forward to, and thinking of what kind of stores the Pearls shopped at made her want to curl up because she knew she didn’t have the kind of money to buy anything there. 

Blue got behind the wheel and Peridot assumed that it was her car then. Yellow took shotgun and Pearl sat on the seat right behind her, leaving a good gap between herself and Peridot.They pulled out of the parking lot and so did the truck moments later. Peridot had to wonder if Jasper and Bismuth were coming with them.

“Don’t worry, those brutes are going nowhere near us during this,” Yellow said as though she were reading Peridot's mind and turning to look at her with a dazzling smile, “Those two know nothing about fashion and beauty, having them around will only screw things up. I don’t need any more obstacles when you’re already going to be my toughest case to date.”

She was… just a little offended to be the ‘toughest case’ for Yellow. The school's Queen Bee certainly didn’t pull any punches.

“Wow… thanks,” Peridot answered awkwardly as she looked away.

Yellow shrugged as she turned back to the front, “Don’t mention it. It’s just another example of my boundless generosity to help a poor, unattractive like you to look decent.” Wow, this girl was harsh.

“Pearl…? Maybe you should be a little nice--” Blue started but was cut off rather abruptly with a ‘Shut up, Pearl!” from Yellow, and she fell silent as she drove.

The drive in town was mostly filled with mindless gossip and burns. Yellow and Pearl chatted about the latest trends, things around school, Yellow would make harsh and cruel remarks about students and teachers and laugh at them. Whenever Blue tried to bring something up, she was either ignored or told to shut it. Now and then Yellow would make a jab at Peridots own shabby looks and how it was going to be her greatest accomplishment if she managed to make the girl pretty.

Peridot did her best to not say anything, biting her tongue and staying quiet. It wouldn’t do her any favors if she snapped back at Yellow. Besides, she asked for this, she just had to endure what would have come with it. 

They came to a stop, parked outside of the mall. The Pearls hopped out with Peridot following behind as Yellow marched into the building like a man on a mission, which she was.

They browsed and wandered the store, mostly just window shopped unless Yellow found something she really liked and shoved Peridot inside to try on outfits and show them the results. Skirts, shirts that were practically all fishnet, barely concealing anything and always showing far more skin that Peridot was comfortable with. She just wanted to be tucked in her hoodie and jeans but Yellow was having none of that.

“Don’t worry about paying for it,” she said as she threw some outfits that the Pearls agreed on into Peridots arms and pushed her to the register, nodding to Blue as she spoke. “Pearl will pay for everything.”

By her expression, it was clear that Blue was not made aware of this fact, but she didn’t argue as she pulled out her credit card and soon they were heading into another store, adding more and more clothes to the pile. Along with accessories, jewelry, and makeup. Yellow, of course, had to make a point that it was ‘beginner makeup’ so that even a loser like Peridot could manage it on her own.

Again she bit her tongue.

They must have been shopping for almost an hour, but eventually, they made it back to the car with so many bags that the trunk was completely stuffed. Tomorrow she would be a new woman, among the Pearls. It was kind of scary.

“If you don’t fuck it up tomorrow,” Yellow said as they pulled up outside of Peridots house, pushing the shopping bags into her arms when they got out, “You can even be an official Pearl after tomorrow, even though you don’t have the right name for it. You may finally be popular after tomorrow, aren't you happy?”

Peridot nodded weakly, nearly buckling under the weight of all the shopping bags stuffed into her arms, "I... um, thank you for this," she said. 

"Just make sure you keep your hands ready for some writing," Yellow said, "You'll be putting it to some good work starting tomorrow."

* * *

 

The next day found Lapis in the prison of the school. Yet another day at school,  bland and annoying and awful as ever. Lapis was sitting quietly at the corner of the lunchroom at a table all by herself. Just how she liked it. Her food was laid to the side, untouched and ignored as she held a book in front of her. Her eyes had bags under them from the past few nights being rather sleepless and her attitude was pretty foul already. She just wanted to go to her safe haven, get herself a drink and just get away from everyone.

The chatter of the room was making her head throb. Her mom was unbearable back home. The school was definition hell. She was only going to be here for a few more months. Her mom already made plans to move to another city a month before the semester ended. Way to screw her over, mom.

The rooms chatter grew in crescendo, then abruptly dropped as a deathly silence filled the room. Oh. Great. The usual. Lapis raised her head slightly from her book to watch the students parting like the Red Fucking Sea as the Pearls made their way to their table. The bitchy Yellow one at the lead like she was some God. The dancey one was right behind her, the only one without any food. That blue haired quiet one was in the rear. She was the only one Lapis had any begrudging respect for, and it was all because of the hair color, Lapis couldn’t completely hate someone who shared a fondness for blue. 

Honestly, Lapis didn’t understand at all why they were so popular. They were bitches, arrogant, narcissists. Hell, they weren’t even that pretty! The withdrawn teen rolled her eyes as she thought of all the things people said about them. The school body pretty much hated the Pearls but also wanted to date and fuck them at the same time. Hated the personality but loved the appearance. Could they be any more pathetic?

She was about to go back to her book as the Pearls walked until another figure followed after them had caught her attention. She was a good few inches shorter than the three Pearls, and her appearance couldn’t have been any different.

Fluffy blonde hair that was messy, in a rather appealing way, a green and white attire that looked like it was from the same kind of fancy ass stores the Pearls shopped at. 

It was clear this girl was  _ not  _ a Pearl, even as she sat at their table it was clear. But her appearance matched theirs in style, so maybe… an apprentice? Nah, unlikely, the group was too conceited to take on apprentices or have the patience to be mentors. Probably some deal. They were most likely just using her for something and prettied her up so their image wouldn’t be ruined by sitting and working with someone bland looking.

Wait… Lapis narrowed her eyes as she stared at the blonde a little more. She knew this girl, didn’t she? Yeah, she did. That was Peridot… she had most of her afternoon classes with her. Probably one of the few people, if any, that Lapis found the least annoying. She actually kind of found the girl kind of amusing, maybe even a little cute in her own way, certainly not the popular type. The Hell was she doing with the Pearls? They were probably using her, sure, but for what? Homework in exchange for popularity?

Whatever it was, it wasn’t her problem, better if Lapis didn’t try to get involved in whatever it was.

Shaking her head, Lapis turned back to her book at hand, finding her spot again as she continued to read. Well, the girl was kind of cute. Certainly prettier than the so called beauties of the school. She could clean up nicely when she wasn’t wearing that eyesore green hoodie. Then again, Lapis kind of liked the nerdy look Peridot had a bit more than this ‘Pearl’ look she had going now.

Poor girl, she had walked right into the spider's nest. She was all tangled up in their webs now and it was just a matter of time until they gobbled her right up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a filler sort of chapter, we'll be seeing Lapis and Peridot interacting again next chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, a Heathers AU. I wasn't planning on writing this until summer break or when I was further in my other two fics. But, I really needed a breather from studying for Finals and decided to start on this. I hope that you guys enjoy this.
> 
> Still fixing a few typos so if I miss something feel free to let me know


End file.
